Fifth Year, Fifth Encounter
by fiffer
Summary: After noticing dark figures in Privet Drive at night, Sirus tells Harry to get out quick! Harry goes to Hermione's house in the hope of finding safety in a muggle family.
1. The Cloak, The Mask and the Letter

Hi this is my first Fan Fic so I hope you like it. Please review. Love Fiffer.  
  
Fifth Year, Fifth Encounter  
Chapter 1 - The Cloak, The Mask and The Letter  
  
Harry woke to the sound of Dudley thundering down the stairs screaming that his computer had broken and he wanted a new one- NOW!  
  
It might help, thought Harry, looking through a crack in his bedroom door and seeing the smoking remains of his cousin's computer. It might help if he hadn't kicked a hole in the screen!  
  
But oh well, only two more weeks to go till he was back on the train to his real home- Hogwarts.  
  
Since his Aunt and Uncle didn't care about him anymore and just pretended he wasn't there, and as long as he stayed in his bedroom Harry could do what ever he wanted, the threat of Sirius was enough to stop the Dursleys taking his school things.  
  
Hedwig had just returned from a nights hunting and settled herself on his shoulder peering at the book he was reading - "150 Ways of Getting out of Difficult Situations"  
  
Sirius had told him to read it before he went back to school.  
  
Harry suddenly got up, sending Hedwig hurtling towards the door screeching.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig" apologised Harry. "But are you up to a delivery?"  
  
Hedwig screeched with delight.  
  
"Right then" said Harry. "I'll write to Ron"  
  
Harry got his quill and ink from his desk and settled down to write a long letter to his best friend Ron.  
  
But as he dipped his quill into the shinning black ink something Sirius had said came floating into his mind.  
  
"Harry you've got to tell me if anything strange happens. I've got to know, promise you'll tell me."  
  
So as he had promised he decided to write to Sirius instead and tell him something that had been bothering him for a very long time.  
  
Sirius, You told me to write and tell you if anything strange happens and it has. I've been seeing strange people hanging around Privet Drive always at night, cloaked in black. Some of them have masks on to. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid but I thought I'd tell you anyway. Well that's all, I hope your well Harry.  
  
At that Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window hoping that Sirius would reply soon.  
  
Then Harry saw another owl flying towards the window. He stood back and watched this new owl soar through the window and land neatly on Hedwig's perch.  
  
Harry took the letter from the owl and read it as the huge brown bird drank gratefully from Hedwig's bowl.  
  
The letter was from Hagrid:  
  
Harry, How are ye'? I'm fine so is Fang. I'm lookin' forward t seein' ye at school, hope you aren't lettin' those muggles bully ye. Your better than they are, remember tha' Well see ye soon.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry put Hagrid's letter down and then suddenly realising how hungry he was he stroked this new owl on the head, gave him an owl treat, hoping Hedwig wouldn't mind, and went down to breakfast.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen he got an evil look from his Aunt Petunia as she slammed a plate of bread and butter and half a glass of odd-looking juice down on the table.  
  
Harry sat down and ate as he listened to Dudley moan about his computer.  
  
He finished his pitiful meal, washed up his plate and ran upstairs half hoping to see Hedwig but knowing that she couldn't possibly be back yet. (The brown owl had now gone).  
  
So as he had nothing else to do Harry decided to finish his Herbology homework: "List 20 properties of the Saprophytes Fungus"  
  
Harry had a real urge to write that it was " a stupid pinkie coloured mushroom with no more magical properties than an old boot" but he didn't think that Professor Sprout would like that very much.  
  
But as he was riffling through all the Herbology books he could find, his mind started wandering. Only two more weeks he thought, half way between turning the page of a rather tattered volume. Only two more weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's it chapter 1 out the way: hope you liked it. Hopefully chapter 2 will be posted soon. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love  
  
Fiffer 


	2. Return Mail

Thanks List  
  
Laterose - Thanks for the Review your Story is great too Merlin - I get your point, I might have to rethink in future Thelvyn - Hope you like Chapter 2 Midnight Mountain - Chapter 5? I've only just posted Chapter 2! Carltos Feralton - There is More! I like your story too, as I wrote in your review.  
  
Thanks for reading chapter1. Hope you like chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.R's characters or setting or the books, I'm only 13!  
Chapter 2 - Return Mail  
  
Harry woke with a start; he must have dozed off because his Herbology books were still on his lap. He pushed the heavy volume onto the floor and walked over to the window that was still open, but he didn't shut it in case Hedwig came back. Looking over at the old clock on his desk, that read 6:27, he went downstairs to find the Dursley's eating dinner. Aunt Petunia pointed a long bony finger at the microwave. "Thanks" mumbled Harry as he took the plate of limp broccoli and lumpy mashed potato over to the table, sat down and started to eat. Dudley was still unfortunately moaning about his computer to the annoyed grunts of a rather red Uncle Vernon. "I'll get you one tomorrow" growled Vernon Dursley "But I want one now" screamed Dudley "Tuff, you shouldn't have broken your old one" "But" squeaked Dudley "Oh just shut up" yelled Mr Dursley getting even more red in the face At that point Dudley ran or rather wobbled upstairs screaming that "It wasn't fair"  
  
Harry cleared the table and washed the dishes before he returned to his room thinking that for the first time in his life he agreed with his Uncle, Dudley should shut up.  
  
Slumping down on his bed after dinner Harry saw a flash of light outside, going over to his window he saw something that made his heart stop, eight or nine dark black shapes moving in a huddle to the end of the road. This time Harry wasn't being paranoid, there was something out there. Drawing his curtains and hoping that Hedwig would return soon with a letter from Sirius, Harry undressed, changed into his overlarge pyjamas and went to bed.  
  
Harry was woken by Hedwig screeching in his ear. "shut that ruddy owl up" roared Vernon Dursley from his bedroom "O.K., O.k. Hedwig I'm awake" Taking the piece of parchment from Hedwig's out stretched leg, he opened it and began to read  
  
Harry, I'm so glad you wrote and told me, I'm not saw what those things are - they could be Deatheaters, I don't know. But you have to leave the Dursleys, but don't go to Ron's they will find you. Go to Hermionie's they won't be able to follow you there. Be careful Harry always carry your wand and learn some defence charms at Hermionie's she'll be able to help you. You'll have to leave in the next day or so, Write back when you're at Hermionies.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry finished the letter with a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig" he said stroking the owl's soft feathers "but are you up to another delivery?" "I've got to speak to Hermionie" Hedwig screeched again as she flew over to her perch and started to drink some water  
  
"Right thanks Hedwig" Harry said again as he started his letter to Hermionie  
  
Dear Hermionie, I know this is short notice but something bad as happened and I need to leave the Dursleys and Snuffles say's that I can't go to Ron's because its to dangerous. Any way please reply by return owl because I need to leave in the next day of two. I'll explain everything later  
  
Harry  
  
He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her soar out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW Fiffer 


	3. Great News on Hedwigs Return

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Great new on Hedwig's Return  
  
Hermionie sat reading a book, she had finished all her home work so she started looking for something interesting to do and whilst she was rooting through her trunk for some more ink she found a rather interesting book - " Advanced Transfiguration for the Witches of Tomorrow " Hermionie had always thought of Transfiguration as her best subject so this book was perfect.  
  
As she sat reading Hedwig flew in through her open window "Hi Hedwig" said Hermionie surprised to see the owl, as she removed the piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg and started to read.  
  
"Oh dear" said Hermionie on finishing the letter  
  
She ran down stairs to find her parents  
  
"Mum" said Hermionie running through the kitchen door  
  
"Mum" can Harry come and stay with us, it's just he's in a bit of trouble  
  
"Slow down" said Mrs Granger  
  
"Sorry, its just he's got to leave his Aunt and Uncle's house in the next few days because something or rather someone is after him but he said he would explain everything when he gets here so please can he stay with us because he's got now where else to go because he can't go to Ron's, PLEASE!"  
  
Of course he can, he can stay in the guest bed room, and we will collect him tomorrow because your Dads running the surgery tomorrow.  
  
"Oh thanks Mum, you're the best" squealed Hermionie flinging herself on her mother.  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" asked Mrs Granger after her daughter had released her.  
  
"Yes, 4 Privet, Little Whining, Surry reeled of Hermionie "O.k. then you go and write back" chuckled Mrs Granger again  
  
"Thanks Mum you're the best" called Hermionie as she ran back upstairs to write back to Harry.  
  
"Right Hedwig" said Hermionie as she scribbled a not to Harry  
" Are you up to a return delivery" Hedwig screeched with delight at the thought of another delivery, she had been so bored recently.  
  
So she flew down onto Hermionie's desk so she could attach the letter Hedwig took off out the window as Hermionie yelled for her to be quick.  
  
Harry sat waiting on his bed waiting for Hedwig to return, 2 hours passed, 3 hours passed but still no Hedwig. But just as he was about to give up and got to bed she flew in through the window with a note, a note from Hermionie.  
  
Harry, Great news mum said you could come and stay with us; we will pick you up tomorrow - Be ready Love, Hermionie  
  
Harry's heart leaped with joy, he was leaving the Dursleys, but then he remembered why.  
  
Harry went downstairs into the sitting room where his Aunt and Uncle were watching television.  
  
"Urm" said Harry awkwardly  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going to my friends house for the rest of the Holidays  
  
O.K.?" Uncle Vernon grunted, he took that as a yes so he ran upstairs to pack his trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, third chapter up and running, now for chapter four!!! PLEASE REVIEW Fiffer  
Thanks to  
  
Lela Potter,  
  
Laterose,  
  
Kzerina  
  
And  
  
Anya Wood 


	4. Leaving the Dursley's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, man I hate Disclaimers, they're sooooooo annoying.  
  
Leaving the Dursleys  
  
Harry woke next morning extremely excited. He jumped out of bed and changed quickly into his best pair of old baggy jeans and his cleanest shirt - he wanted to make a good impression on Hermionie's parents. Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen where he found his Aunt and Uncle eating breakfast.  
  
"What time are they coming?" growled Vernon Dursley. "Urm, they didn't say," replied Harry surprised his Uncle had spoken to him  
  
" They're not arriving like those other people did are they?" asked his Uncle again in an if they do you're in big trouble sort of voice  
  
Harry supposed he ment the Weasleys " No said Harry, Hermionies parents are coming by car, they're muggles, well they're not wiz..."  
  
By the look on his Uncles face he thought he had better not mention that word.  
  
Harry was just about to make a start on the burnt piece of toast in front of him when the doorbell rang. He jumped up ran to the door and opened it, and there on the front step was Mr and Mrs Granger and Hermionie.  
  
"Harry" screamed Hermionie and she jumped on Harry and gave him a huge hug.  
  
" Hey Hermionie" said Harry through the mass of bushy brown hair that was smothering him  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so pleased you could come, but you have to tell me everything later"  
  
"Yeh sure..Are these your parents?"  
  
"Oh yeh , sorry, this is my mum and this is my dad" said Hermionie pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Hi, how do you do" said Mr Granger  
  
"I'm fine thank you" replied Harry sheepishly.  
  
"And you must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle" said Mr Granger again addressing the Dursleys.  
"Urm, yes" said Uncle Vernon "But well we must be getting on so go and get your things Harry"  
  
"Oh O.K." then replied Harry do he went upstairs with Mr Granger to collect his school things.  
  
As soon as Harry's things were loaded into the Grangers car Mr Dursley spoke again.  
  
"Well thank you very much but we must be getting on so bye" and with that he shut the door in their faces.  
  
"Cheery fellow isn't he" said Mr Granger  
  
"Yeh" said Harry starting to laugh  
  
"Well into the car then, lets go"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about 2 hours travelling Harry had told Hermionie everything Sirius had said and they were now looking for a place to stop for lunch.  
  
"What about there" said Mr Granger  
  
"No, I can't stand Mc Donald's, it's an awful place" replied Mrs Granger "No we'll go there" she said again pointing at a TGI Friday's Restaurant.  
  
And twenty minutes later Harry was sat in the restaurant with the best meal he had had all summer, a plate of steak, chips and onion rings.  
  
"Thank you so much" said Harry " But there's just one problem, I haven't got any money, well not English money."  
  
"Don't you worry about that, we'll pay, you look like you could do with a descent meal"  
  
They all finished their meal and after Mr Granger had paid for the food they were back in the car.  
  
"It shouldn't be to long now, about another hour or so." Said Mr Granger.  
  
And sure enough an hour later they were pulling up the drive to Hermionie's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it's much appreciated. Well Chapter 5 should be up soon  
  
Fiffer 


	5. Hermiones House

Thanks to all that reviewed it was much appreciated Thanks list: Caltos Feralton Lela Potter Laterose Anya Wood Shuddarani  
  
Chapter 5  
Hermione's House  
The car pulled up at the pretty thatched cottage and came to a stop. Harry got out of the car and stood looking up at the house.  
  
"Its really nice" said Harry to Hermione  
  
"Yeh well lets get your things out and I'll show you inside" she replied  
  
So with the help of Mr Granger Harry took all his things upstairs into a bright airy room and sat down on the soft, comfy bed.  
  
"Now for the Grand Tour" said Hermione sticking her head round the door.  
  
Harry got up and went with Hermione down stairs.  
  
"We start in the kitchen," said Hermione showing him into a large room with a long wooden table down the middle of it, which reminded Harry of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.  
  
"This is the living room," said Hermione again moving into another room with some squashy blue sofas and a television in it also Mr Granger was in there starting a fire in the large black grate.  
  
They gradually moved through each room in the house, the bathroom, the pantry, the utility room where Hermione's cat Crookshanks was sat curled up on the boiler looking more like a small tiger than ever. Then upstairs to the second bathroom, Mr and Mrs Grangers room and finally Hermione's.  
  
"And this is my bedroom" said Hermione slumping down on her bed.  
  
"Wow, you have a really nice house," replied Harry  
  
"Thanks, so how have you been, your Aunt an Uncle weren't too friendly were they"  
  
"No, I'm sorry about that it's just ever since the Weasley's came last year they've been really edgy around our sort, any mention of anything out of the ordinary and the flip"  
  
"Well they have always been horrible to you so we can't really expect to much of them, Anyway, you're away from them now, you don't have to see them till next year. So Mum has arranged for us to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday and then I think we might be going into town tomorrow but it all depends on whether the surgery is busy or not, Mum and Dad have got a few patients booked in but not many." Said Hermione again "Oh have I shown you the surgery? It's linked onto the side of the house, come on I'll show you"  
  
Harry followed Hermione back down the stairs through a door in the kitchen and into her parents Dental Practice.  
  
"This is it" said Hermione as she walked through the door "My parents used to work at the one in town, but then they decided to open one here, It's much better, I think because it means they don't have to travel all the time. Anyway" said Hermione looking at her watch " Dinner is going to be ready soon so we had better go back and get ready."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry was sat next to Hermione in the kitchen with a plate of Sunday roast in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Hermione "Don't you like it?"  
  
" No its lovely" replied Harry "I just don't understand why I had to leave the Dursley's, I mean I love being here but what were those things that were after me? why was Sirius so worried?"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," replied Hermione " but at least you're here now and you're safe"  
  
"Yeh, I suppose," replied Harry  
  
They all finished dinner and Harry was a lot happier, He knew no one would find him here.  
  
That night Harry lay in bed thinking, Hermione had got to be right, but why had Sirius told him to leave? Harry eventually dozed of into a very troubled dream, but when he woke up he remembered nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay chapter 5 up he he he, thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Fiffer 


	6. An Early Start and Shadows in the Dark

Thanks to: Anya Wood, Carltos Feralton, Ghostcat, KZerina, Laterose, Midnight Mountain, Lela Potter, and Shdurrani. For reviewing chapter 5  
  
Chapter 6 - An Early Start and Shadows in the Dark  
Harry woke early the next morning and as he did the night before he lay in bed thinking. Who was after him? What did they want?  
  
But then a horrible thought came floating into his mind Voldermort, It was Voldermort. Harry got up suddenly and went over to the window. He opened it and stuck his head out, he draw a deep breath and stood there looking out on the countryside, but then Harry saw something to make is heart sink the pit of his stomach. Standing there in the shadows, all cloaked in black was a figure looking up at him. Harry pulled back from the window and sat down on the floor, he sat there breathing very fast. "They've found me" said Harry to himself, "They've found me"  
  
Harry got up and went straight over to his trunk and removed his quill, some ink and some parchment, and then sitting back down on the floor hi began to write a letter to Sirius:  
  
Sirius, They've found me. I got up this morning and looked out of the window, and there looking up at me was a man cloaked in black, standing in the shadows. I think it might be Voldermort. I don't know what to do but there is no use in trying to hide because they will find me. Pease write back by return owl  
  
Harry  
  
Harry finished the letter and went over to Hedwig's cage and got her out "Sorry Hedwig, I know it's early but I really need you to take this to Sirius" said Harry apologetically  
  
Hedwig stuck out her leg and Harry attached the letter to it. "Thanks Hedwig" said Harry again as he took her over to the window, opened it and put her out.  
  
Harry was just about to shut the window when another owl came soaring through it and dropped a letter on the bed before flying back out. Harry shut the window and went over to the bed, opened the letter and read it. Here was one sentence written in red ink on black parchment:  
  
SO WE MEET AGAIN MR POTTER.  
  
Harry dropped the letter and ran across the Hall to Hermione's bedroom, he knocked and went in. Hermione was still asleep but jerked awake when Harry shook her.  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Come and look," replied Harry  
  
Hermione got out of bed and followed Harry back to his room where he pointed at the letter on the floor. Hermione picked it up and read it.  
  
Hermione finished the letter and sat down heavily on the bed.  
  
"This is very serious," said Hermione "Have you written to Sirius?"  
  
"Yes" replied Harry  
  
"Well" said Hermione again " there's nothing much more we can do, come on let's go and get some breakfast "  
  
Harry followed Hermione downstairs and they went into the kitchen Hermione did some toast for them but Harry couldn't eat, he still felt sick to the bottom of his stomach all he could think about was Sirius's reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He he he he Chapter 6 is up now, hope you like 


	7. Two More Letters and a Long Trip for Sir...

Chapter 7  
Two more letters, and a Long Trip for Sirius  
Later on that evening Harry, Hermione and Mr and Mrs Granger sat eating their Dinner when Harry heard a tapping sound from upstairs. He jumped up from the table, closely followed by Hermione and ran up stairs to his bedroom where the noise was coming from.  
  
Harry opened the window and watched two owls fly in, one was Hedwig but the other was a large brown owl. He relieved both of their letters and after thanking Hedwig and letting the other fly back out the window he went back downstairs with Hermione, apologised to Mr and Mrs Ganger and began to read the first letter which was from Sirius:  
  
Harry,  
  
This is not good I didn't think they would find you there, so I'm coming to the Grangers. Just tell Mr and Mrs Granger that I'm your pet dog or something, they'll understand but this is very serious I can't leave you alone if Voldermort knows were you are. I should be with you by tomorrow; I'm not very far away.  
  
Please be careful Harry and don't take any chances  
  
Sirius  
Harry passed the letter to Hermione with a grin on his face and began to read the second letter. This as before was written in red ink on black parchment  
  
I AM WATCHING YOU MR POTTER  
  
Harry's heart sank as he passed the letter to Hermione.  
  
"At least Sirius is coming" said Hermione in a hushed voice  
  
"Yeh, I suppose" Harry replied.  
  
They finished their meal and as Harry and Hermione were clearing up. Hermione began to speak,  
  
"Mum, I've got something to ask you"  
  
"Yes" replied Mrs Granger,  
  
"Well the thing is, we I mean Harry and I said we would look after our friend Ron's dog for a while because he's going away somewhere and they can't take him with them so is it O.K? He's completely house trained and everything"  
  
"Well that's fine with me but I don't think Crookshanks will like it " replied Mrs Granger again  
  
"Oh know that's fine mum they've met before," said Hermione  
They finished clearing the table and Harry followed Hermione up stairs into his room.  
  
"That was really nice of you mum to let Sirius come and stay", said Harry  
  
"Yeh, I know but mum loves animals." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that's O.K. then, Hermione, there's just one more thing, do you think your mum would let Sirius stay in my room?" said Harry again  
  
"Oh that would be fine, don't worry"  
Harry went to bed that night feeling very relieved. Even though Voldermort was after him, again, Sirius was coming to stay and that made Harry feel a lot better.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The ran was coming down hard and the wind whistled as Sirius Black, in his usual disguise as a large black shaggy dog traipsed along the roads to the house where his godson was staying.  
  
He got closer and closer to the village. But then all of a sudden an owl battling with the weather managed to land on the road next to him with a rather soggy letter clamped in his beak. Sirius quickly transformed back into his normal, human form and retrieved the letter from the flustered owl, which now relieved of its delivery took off into the night. Sirius then opened the letter and began to read.  
Sirius  
  
I have received your news that you are going to stay with Harry at the house of Mr and Mrs Granger and I would now like to inform you that against the Ministry of Magic's word I have sent one of my Auras to search for Lord Voldermort though he will properly not be able to find him it is worth the try and he will properly not be to far from Harry. I hope you are well and that Harry is safe.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Sirius finished the letter with a smile on his face. "Trust Dumbledore to know everything that is going on, well hope he finds old Voldie before he gets his hands on Harry" he growled into the night before changing back into a dog and continuing on his way to Hermione's house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yay yay yay chapter 7 is up he he he  
  
Hope you like it  
  
I won't be able to post chapter 8 till either the 13 or 14 of April though because I'm going to Frog land (France, soz to all those French people out there) on a school trip.  
  
Well please read and review, hope you like it  
  
fiffer 


	8. Sirius' Arrival

Ha ha, Yes its done, Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8 - Sirius' Arrival  
  
When Sirius arrived at the Grangers, it was the middle of the night and still raining! Sirius walked quietly round the house and eventually found a small window that was open, he squeezed in and found he was in the pantry. He walked through the door into the kitchen and to his delight the fire was still burning so he settled himself down by the ire and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke late the next morning and when he went into Hermione's room he found she was already up and dressed.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, did you sleep O.K." asked Hermione  
  
"Yeh, fine thanks, I hadn't realised how tired I was"  
  
"Oh well, you should be fine now, do you want to go down to breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, I'm starving.," replied Harry  
  
Just as they had reached the bottom of the stairs they heard Mrs Granger Calling.  
  
"Harry, I think a friend has arrived for you."  
  
And sure enough there, sitting beside the kitchen table eating a plate of cold meat was.  
  
"Sirius" shouted Harry  
  
Sirius looked up and on seeing Harry bounded up to him and started licking his face.  
  
"Whoa, Down boy," said Harry laughing.  
  
"He seems to like you" said Mrs Granger again  
  
"Yeh, well we've met before.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down at the table and started buttering toast.  
  
"So" said Hermione " What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well I figured we could take Sirius for a walk" said Harry giving Hermione a " If we go for a walk we can talk to Sirius" look.  
  
"Yeh, good Plan" replied Hermione getting the idea. "We'll go after breakfast, is that O.K. Dad?"  
  
"Yes that's fine, I've got to open up the surgery anyway." So after Breakfast Harry, Hermione and Sirius set of for a walk in the fields behind the house. They stopped beneath a tree in a sheltered clearing, and Sirius transformed. He stretched his arms with relief.  
  
"Right" said Sirius, "How are you Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Harry "How are you? Are you still living in the cave in Hogsmead? Where's Buckbeak?"  
  
"I'm fine, and so is Buckbeak. But no I'm not still living in the cave, and that's what I want to talk to you about Harry. I'm currently living with Remus Lupin and," He said sitting down on the floor "Severus Snape."  
  
"Snape?" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Yes Harry Snape" Sirius defiantly didn't look happy about this. " He is living with us because he is hiding from Voldemort, Do you remember Harry at the end of last year what Dumbledore asked him to do? Well he's done what he was asked and now he's hiding."  
  
"Oh" said Harry blankly "How long is he going to be living with you then?"  
  
"Until school starts again, and that Harry brings me to another point, I'm afraid that at school Snape is going to. well.urm give you extra lessons in Defence the Dark Arts and Potions."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius started to speak again.  
  
"I know you don't like him Harry and I don't like him either but its for you own good, you have to see that. Voldermort I after you and you have to be able to fight him."  
  
"Yes but he's been after me my whole life and I've never had to have extra bloody potions before." Said Harry annoyed.  
  
"But he's really strong now, haven't you read the Daily Prophet recently? Harry there have been MURDERS."  
  
"I can understand Defence" said Harry grudgingly "But why potions"  
  
Sirius didn't answer. He lent back against the tree.  
  
"Harry there's something else I've got to tell you"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Youhavetolivewithusfortherestoftheholidays"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You have to come and live with us for the rest of the holidays. Your lessons must start now."  
  
"What?" Harry yelled "what do you mean? Are you mad? I don't want to."  
  
"Should I be offended?" Sirius asked with a sad smile  
  
"Live with SNAPE? You've got to be joking!"  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to argue with you on this, Remus is coming to pick us up tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
fiffer 


	9. Sorry

Sorry but I've removed chapter nine.  
  
This is because I am re-writing it. It will be posted soon.  
  
Thanks  
  
Fifer.  
  
-x- 


End file.
